NegimaTrapt and Secluded
by Moonlit Neve
Summary: Negi and the crew go on a field trip. On the way there they hit some problems and the worst in the crew emerges. Just imagine when they actually reach the reservations? Negi is in for a handful.DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE BEGINNING QUOTE. :3


_"Santemae, sanboku. Santegare, kyuutenkun."_

It was an early bright morning still filled with a little bit of stars. The sun had yet to come up. But Asuna was already out and near her job.

"Ah!" yawned Asuna. Walking slowly she scratched her aching head, "Stupid Negi! Ahck! I can't believe he kept me up all night with his stupid whining!" complained Asuna.

Down the road came Kaede clad in her usual training outfit. "Hey Asuna!" yelled Kaede with a wide grin following after.

"Kaede? Why are you up so early?" asked Asuna.

"Training" said Kaede. Before Asuna could even ask another question Kaede sprinted off.

"*sigh* Kaede always so free spirited."

Upon reaching the door, Asuna geared up for what looked like a long morning.

It was approaching 7:30, and as usual getting to school was a hassle. People running here and there. In the crowd was is our favorite kid teacher Negi.

"Whoa! Said Negi as he dodged a crowd of careless students, "Hey Nodoka!"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Have you seen Asuna?"

"Yeah. She's upfront, just ahead." Answered Nodoka.

Negi thanking Nodoka, picked up the pace. Peering really hard through the racing crowd, he saw Asuna's usual orange, long pigtails wrapped with a bow and bells. Trying to catch up to her, out of breath, Negi slowed down.

"Curse Asuna and her long legs.*huff, huff*…"

Behind came Konoka. "Negi, don't slow down yet! We're almost at school!"

"I-I-I-I-I know, but, so tired I hardly got any sleep last night. Let alone let you or Asuna sleep. Sorry about that."

"No no, that's okay. I totally understand. I mean it's perfectly natural that a boy would get freaked out by his first."

"What… do you mean?" asked Negi.

"You know. You had a 'nightmare' while in bed with Asuna."

Said Konoka mockingly, putting emphasis on Asuna.

"I still don't get it." Replied Negi.

"Silly, silly Negi. I'm saying you had your first dream of Asuna, duh!"

"No WAY!" shouted Negi hysterically.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Konoka.

"You were kidding…" relieved, Negi let out a heavy sigh. Just then as they finally reached school a bright flash entered Negi's eyes. Negi finally able to see saw Kazumi messing with her brand new high standard digital camera.

"Hey, what was that for? You nearly blinded me Kozumi."

"Sorry, but as a part of the school newspaper I must get a picture of all the new teachers! So if you go blind in the process temporarily, that's alight!" said Kazumi with a loving yet menacing glint into her eyes. Negi, now afraid, backed up slowly.

After a while it was 4th period. And Negi was in need of a break. It was English, and the class was worked up as usual. Asuna was fighting with Ayaka. And Chisame was watching everyone, including Negi.

_How can that "teacher" even let these hooligans act this way? I swear, I am going to expose him for what he is! He doesn't deserve this, he's a freaking kid! This is just unbelievable!_

Sensing Chisame's cold stare and evil ora Negi turned around. _Gah! Why does she always do that? Negi unable to stand Chisame's glare any longer returned to writing the rest of the lessons on the blackboard._

"Okay, today were going to go over some homophones. I revised some of your essays yesterday, and more than half of you need help on them." Explained Negi.

"Awwwww!Negi! Can't we talk a little more?" asked Kakizaki, sewing her friends cheering outfit.

"No Kakizaki. And please, call me Negi-Sensei for the hundredth time okay?" corrected Negi, opening his lessons back.

"Sorry Negi-Sensei."

It was well past noon, and Negi was having a conversation with Nodoka in the library.

"Negi-Sensei!"

"Huh, Kakizaki, what are you doing in a library?"

"Hey! What do you mean by that? It's like asking what is a kid doing teaching a class full of high school girls and yet here you are-wait I'm confused…aaarrrgghhh! It's your fault!" yelled Kakizaki banging Negi on the head with her pom poms.

"Hey, hey! Sorry jeez!"

"Humph. Anyhow, I'm here to tell you about a field trip we could all take."

"If you say hot springs I swear-" started Negi before being interrupted.

"No, no! We should all go camping!" shouted Kakizaki, "Beside I always wanted to go camping! Now's my chance!"

"Wow, that's pretty selfish." Added Nodoka.

"Humph so?" asked Kakizaki, running her hands through her delicate curled ends.

"Maybe we should have the class vote on this."

"Come on! Negi!"

"Ahem."

"Fine, come on Negi-Sensei! It's spring break almost. Well, it's near there. And we've done such a good job on the exams!"

"Okay, but we should still have a vote."

"Not to worry. I already got the approvals. And, I submitted the idea, to Kaoizumi, the field trip expert! We'll be going tomorrow!"

"Kakizaki!" shouted Negi pulling his hair, "How can I get all my camping gear ready in one day?"

"No worries, I'll just lend you some my extra gear. Just pack some clothes 'Kay?"

"Sure, thanks Kakizaki."

Negi was preparing for the trip when Asuna busted in through the door.

"Aaargghh! You!" shouted.

"What?"

"I bombed my test because I was too tired to focus, from your constant whining!"

"But, Asuna, ummm, we have a field trip tomorrow sooo are you happy now? Heh"

"Like I care! Get back here you-you-you-oh just get back here!"

Asuna, red as a cherry, mad as a well she's passed the limit of anger folks. Trying to run away, Asuna trucked and tackled him down to the ground. It wasn't until he was underneath her that he noticed him.

"A-A-Asuna!"

"What you little brat?"

Asuna waiting for an answer decided to check for herself."Wah?"

Outraged by Konoka telling her that she needed to retake the test, Asuna raced from the showers, and into her room to beat Negi to a pulp. But with disregard to the fact she only had on a turquoise towel, she had ran into full embarrassment.

"Pervert!"

"How?"

"Just because! See, your whole face is red!"

"So is yours!"

"Duh!'Cause I'm embarrassed! Your face is pitch red because you like what you see!"

"Who says I like what I see!" remarked Negi.

_Slap!_ Asuna baffled and distraught had slapped Negi across the face. All that was left was a small scarlet hand print.

"Waaahhhh!"

"Great! Now your whining again!"

12:00 A.M

_Bang Bang._

Konoka awoke with the sound of the banging on the door. Yawning she opened the door. "What are you doing here Stasuki?"

"Sorry, sorry. But as the lunch Rep. I must inspect the food. You are in charge of the lunches when we get to the site right?"

"Uh, yeah, why I mean you know I wanna keep it a secret."

"Ummmm. Well I couldn't sleep sp. Well, I need to know!"

"Know what?"  
"Tomorrows lunch menu."

"Satsuki."

"Yes?"

"Go back to bed."

"'Kay…."

Konoka ready to go back to bed, heard more banging, again she had to open the door. Slowly approaching what seemed to be faraway door she opened it.

"Kaede here!"

"Yes Kaede?"

"Ohhhhh someone seems groggy and cranky huh?" said Kaede still unaware that she interrupted Konoka's sleep.

"Tommorow, I was wondering… what type of heart beating, sweat pumping, and pain inflicting training I-I mean, activities will we be doing? I couldn't wait. And well, Koizumi did put you in charge of the trip."

"We'll be doing plenty of stuff Kaede. It's already pressure enough that I have to everything as far as entertainment comes into play. Even though it wasn't my idea. I've only one day to plan a week of learning and fun into one field trip. Sorry but, I can't tell you. I intend to keep it to myself, untill of course you know tomorrow."

"*Sigh* Okay. But tomorrow, can you tell me fast? If that's okay?"

"Sure"

*creak* Konoka almost closing the door had to reopen it. Before she could close it a tiny foot interviened.

'Hiya!"

It was Akira and Fuka.

"Yes, Akira and Fuka?"

"Sorry to bother you but, I was wondering if we would be near a place where I could practice my strokes. I've grown a little rusty, and I have to perfect them! Swimming season or not."

"Yes Akira."

"Hmmmm…you seem grumpy." Said Akira, putting her hand on her hip while shifting her weight to her right leg.

"My turn! I just wanted to suggest a hike!"

"Suggestion heard. Suggestion cleared we'll go on one as soon as possible. No can I get some sleep now?"

With that Konoka kept up two hours with questions and suggestions headed for her beloved bed. Finally left alone was almost in a deep deep slumber. Right then a dreaded sound entered her ears. And once again, Konoka was up again. "These girls never sleep. It's already two in the morning. Sheesh. And why didn't they ask and suggest to me early in the day…"

Konoka not getting an answer opened up the door and saw Satsuki again.

"Hi again, just wanted to you know, get an answer. Very cautious when it comes to food, you know things like poisoning, rotten food, things like that."

"Uh huh…" said Konoka half falling asleep.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep."

"Onigiri, fruit drinks-the assorted kind. Miso soup, and some sandwiches along with granola bars and salads."

"Thankyo-"

_Bam. _The sound of the door being shut. Amazingly both Asuna and Negi were heavy sleepers for the time being. Negi completely drained of his lessons and Asuna drained of test remakes were a sight to see. But without the drooling. Especially the drooling part. Konoka dropped to the bed and fell fast asleep.

Before all three roommates knew it departure time had arrived.

"Huh"

"A field trip made a day later would be a hassle. So how did you get you know reservations and you know transportation?" asked the ever so curious Asuna.

"I took care of the reservations yesterday. Koizumi and I agreed that she could drive her dad's tour bus if she could come on the trip with us."

"What…but Koizumi is such a rotten driver."

"No worries. Koizumi passed her driving lessons with flying colors. On top of that, she has her drivers permit as well, and she is 18, and lucky enough to be a field trip advisor as her part time. All in all, she has a good record. It's all good."

"That's not exactly what I-well it's a good enough answer. Well I guess we should get on the bus now Negi. Negi! Negi, quite muttering to yourself and come on! Uhk, such a brat. You know that Negi, you are 100% brat!"

"Uh-let's just go Asuna."

With Kaede being the last to board, the bus had taken off. 3 hours into the ride, and the class was already in frenzy.

_They can't even sit sit still for 3 hours! Ack! I should've never come on this stupid trip! _Thought Chisame. Reading her book, Chisame every now and then peered from over her entertainment to Negi.

_Even outside of class she does this! And it's the same time every day she does this! _Thought Negi, staring back at Chisame.

Negi soon broke into a sweat. Chisame noticing Negi's sudden change in behavior as weakness strengthened her glare on Negi. Konoka realizing Chisame being left out yawned, and sat next to her. For around a minute to half hour, they remained silent. At least until, Chisame who couldn't take the sudden change, started to talk.

"Yes?"

"Hi, so how's everything going?"

"Fine, why?"

"Oh I just noticed, you sitting here all alone. So I came to befriend you, or in your case, talk to you."

"Thanks, but I'm reading."

"Oh well, okay."

Konoka feeling of no use yawned again and went to check on the lunches; so that Satsuki wasn't snooping around playing food inspector. Chisame, finally alone, peered a quick glance at Negi. After the glance, she returned back to her book. Negi feeling relieved returned to grading some papers. Chachamaru on the opposite end of Chisame she was doing the usual, trying to cheer Evangeline up a little. Natsumi on the otherhand brought her acting skills along with. Yet again still trying to perfect her skills for a play, was practicing, and practicing.

"Jeez, Natsumi. Some of us don't want to talk hear the same line 20 times. Why don't you give it a rest…" said Ayaka, annoyed.

"If you wanna critsize someone, why not yourself lover? Jeez, Ayaka, some of us don't want to see your kiss ups, and attention grabbing tactics for Negi-sensei 20 times. Why don't you give it a rest…" mocked Asuna.

Ayaka growing red bundled up her left fist. Asuna seeing this readied herself. And the yelling competition began. Left and right profanities were thrown. Hexes, insults, everything was included in this modern warfare. Negi of course tried to stop this, but couldn't. He was pushed by Asuna, hugged by Ayaka, and in the end he couldn't get through to them. Negi realizing how natural this was to the both of them, stopped and let it go on. They had to stop at some point. Either that or they'll battle each other out. Either that some point was near or far apart this battle was at its peak.

Total chaos between the two caused irratlebeness in some. Riot in most, and a chance for hungry Satsuki to get a snack, the sneaky way. It didn't take a while for the fight to stop. To tell the truth, the both of them were burned out. But as expected, these two will never cave into the other no matter the cost. As peace and partial prosperity spread across the bus, Koziumi, the bus driver made a turn.

After the turn, the girls started to hear an odd noise. Asuna assuming the engine was about to fail brought Negi to the back to fix the "assumed" problem. While the two were in the back, Ayaka took it the wrong way.

It took Negi sometime sometime to find a repair spell. With some words spoken, the young Negi had halted the odd noise. And with a quick high five, the returned to the middle if the tour bus only to meet the unrelenting stare of Ayaka. Ayaka crossing her arms did not quiver her hardening stare.

"What." Said Asuna raising her eyebrow.

"You call me a child lover? You just took poor Negi to the back for who knows what and who knows how long! Who knows what you could've done with him!"

"I did nothing! I had a good reason for taking him back there!"

"Oh yeah, then what is it Asuna?"

"Uh-umm…"

_Boom-_ The engine had failed and the girls were now stuck in the middle of nowhere in a very dense forest on both sides of off the road.

"Negi! I thought you fixed it!"

"Oh! Asuna, I think I used the spell that breaks things at a faster rate…pleae forgive me."

"Why would they have that sort of spell in the first place!" whispered Asuna to Negi.

"Oh please forgive me…"

'Never you little brat!"

"Asuna what are you yelling about. Negi never said anything in the first place." Said Nodoka.

"Don't mind her, she's lost sanity. And only after being stranded for one minute give or take. Looks like we know who the weakest link is."

"H-Hey! Besides, we should be focused on the fact that were stranded in a no cellphone ranged area! How unfair…now what?"

-End-


End file.
